


Non, Je Regrette Rien

by Percival



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Inception AU, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percival/pseuds/Percival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart no longer dreams, so when he gets the chance to wipe his slate clean it seems just too surreal.  It is his chance to walk away a freeman and from dream sharing altogether.  However he finds himself seeking the help of Eggsy Unwin, the son of the man who shades his every job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non, Je Regrette Rien

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a gif set on tumblr that inspired this fic. I'll link it once I wake up from my nap later.

Edith Piaf begins her song as the players in Merlin’s carefully constructed world are given their ten minute warning. Their month in the second level are about to be up and Lancelot knows he needs to find Galahad before they are kicked from this level. They each have half of the information from two different safes that Merlin had placed strategically on the level. Lancelot reaches their kick point first, however instead of Galahad; someone else entirely is waiting for him.

“Nice of you to show up, Charles, no it’s Lancelot not isn't it. After all I had to go and die for you to get that name.”

“Lee…” he starts before buckling towards the floor, his left knee shattered from the force of the bullet. They may be residing in a dream but it doesn't stop the pain from feeling any less real. He looks up towards the shade of Lee Unwin before he feels the dream begin to shatter. The world starts to warp and twist into foul shapes about them. There isn't time to wait for Galahad or deal with shade if he wants to make it back up the levels. Lancelot slips his hand into his suit jacket and pulls up the gun nestled in his holster; aiming it at his temple and son of a gun does it hurt like a bitch.

\---

“Damn it Galahad, you told me you had it under control.” Lancelot yells, pulling out the lines from the PASIV. 

“Calm down Lancelot, we need to go before we all die for real.” Merlin yells over the two men who seem ready to just lay it all out on the table. The drugs will give them less than twenty minutes to vacate the premises and the mark will wake up believing they perhaps had a little too much to drink. Which would be a wonderful illusion if the team could stop fighting for two seconds and actually finish the job they were paid to do. 

“I had it all under control if you didn't mess up with the nicknames the mark calls his friends.” Galahad remarks packing up the cords of the PASIV. 

Merlin is about to step in to stop the men when the door to the room shatters under the force of incoming bullets. Everyone drops to the floor; Merlin grabs his main case of chemicals and Somnacin he keeps for dream sharing jobs. Galahad slams the case shut on the PASIV and Lancelot covers them as they make a mad scramble to the adjoined patio for their escape. They clear the railing and all split up; it will make it harder for whoever is chasing them to choose between the three of them. The group will follow through with their contingency plan and meet up with each other in a few days in Paris.

Harry guns it towards the underground, not his first choice, but with the afternoon rush it will be easier to disappear amongst the crowd. He looks like a corporate monkey with his spare suit and case, ditching his gun in the nearest trash receptacle he boards the train. He’ll take a couple trains before he gets off at a random platform and catch a cab towards freedom.

\---  
Merlin is already waiting for him when he knocks at the hotel room they've booked months in advance as a backup. Along with Lancelot and a friend of his who is holding a gun to the back of Merlin’s head. “You must be Galahad, I've heard so much about you.” The young lady states, smiling at him innocently as she directs the gun towards him, “Have a seat, would you like a drink? Tea or maybe something harder?”

“Thank you but I have a rule of not accepting drinks from people who are staring down at me from the barrel of a gun.” He replies, settling himself on the bed. 

“My boss doesn't take kindly to dream sharers like you, Mr. Galahad to take things without so much as asking. Lancelot here was kind enough to contact us with some tasty information about what your little team has been up to lately.” 

Lancelot smiles from his position from the desk chair, “Money talks Galahad and dream sharing is beginning to get too risky. I want to live long enough to spend all my money, so I’m sure you’ll understand. After all you doesn’t love money.”

“Correct Lancelot, however no one loves a rat.” The young lady says as she turns the gun towards Lancelot. 

When movies show someone getting their brains blown out in close range, most tend to exaggerate or make it seem like it’s going to be a nice clean hole. In all actuality, it’s a bit of a happy medium, there is a hole of course, but the brain doesn’t explode with the force of the bullet. No the bullet penetrates through the skull however it loses most of its force traveling through a person’s brain matter and ends up scrambling it instead. So when poor Lancelot, with a startled look not permanently etched on his face, slumps forward and hits the floor, it isn’t just blood that stains the carpeting but brain matter that starts to leak from his head wound. 

The young lady goes about the room like she didn’t just kill and man and reaches into a drawer for a spare sheet. Fanning it out above Lancelot’s body, she settles the sheet to cover the mess completely. “Excuse me gentlemen, I have to place a phone call.”

“By all means,” Merlin replies, “take your time.”

She smiles harmlessly at them before stepping over the body on the floor and in the direction of the hotel phone. Phone in hand she dials the front desk, “Please kindly remind Miss her two o’clock is ready for her.” It takes less than a minute for a knock to resound at the door and the girl crosses the room in less time to answer it. 

\---

Princess Tilde had learned that most men could not be trusted to do a simple job when it came down to crunch time, which was why she hired Roxy to do the job no man had ever been close to satisfying. Roxy had a way of completing a job efficiently and without a trace, so when she found out that Scandinavian Prime Minister had hired a team of dream shares to get some confidential information she had sent Roxy to take care of it. This led her to a remote hotel in the middle of beautiful Paris when she should be attending a formal dinner with some affluent people who did not like to be kept waiting. 

Knocking on the door, she did not have to wait long for Roxy to swing the door open for her. “Ah, I see all the pieces have been assembled here today.” She articulates seating herself on the chair Roxy pulls for her. “Gentlemen, I would love to say that you are free to go enjoy your life; nevertheless you have in your possession some information that needs to be erased from your mind in a more permanent manner. However I find myself an opportunist and here before is a prospect that I can’t pass up.”  
Both men exchange a glance when she hints at the possibility of having both their final resting place be in and obscured room in Paris. “I know who employed for the job, and I would like to offer you a deal of a life time, you do this one job for me and your slates are wiped cleaned. Every offence, every unpaid fine, down to the last parking ticket will simply evaporate into thin air. Consider it gentlemen.”

Princess Tilde can read people with the best of them, but both men stay stock still staring attentively at her. 

“And if we choose not to take your job?” The bald one, Merlin as he likes to go by asks.

“Well, I’ll walk out of this room and my dear Roxy here will take you both out of here in body bags.”

She is meet with more silence as they begin to exchange glances with one another. “Let me tell you what I want from you as it may help you consider your decision. The prime minister was merely a pawn in a bigger picture. The man funding him is a man named Valentine, who has his hand in pretty much everything. He’s has plans for the world, plans that cannot be executed for the greater good of the world. I want you to change his mind, I want you to convince him to shut it all down, an inception.”

“Do you know what you’re asking of us Miss?” Merlin replies.

“I know my fair portion of dream sharing; however it is neither my forte nor a study that I would ever fund. I do though see the benefit that could be brought to the world if used correctly gentlemen.”

“If we do it, if we do, everything disappears?” The other man, Galahad speaks for the first time since Tilde entered the room.

“Everything connected to your name; you walk away from this a free man.” She answers, knowing she already has them in her grasp, “But you will be doing this project with dear Roxy running as your point man.”

“I want free reign to assemble the rest of the team.”

“Galahad, you don’t even know if it will even work, or if this isn't a set up.” Merlin retorts. 

“Think about it Merlin, no more running, no more wondering if anyone is coming after us.”

They gaze at each other before Merlin seems to concede and Galahad turns to face her, “We’ll take the job and your assistant here can stay.”

“Thank you gentlemen, as a sign of my gratitude, your pass ports have been cleared and you will be free to travel as you wish. Roxy will make any accommodations you should need, but do keep in mind if you feel the need to disappear, she will find you. You will then join your former colleague here.” 

Princess Tilde did love when something went right, standing she sees herself out, Roxy will get everything together. After all she could play with the best of them in dream sharing.


End file.
